Saw
by melloxxxx
Summary: This is my own fan-fiction of Saw. I don't have any particular title of it; so...I just named it Saw. o.x;; Enjoy, love, hate; whatever. Just somebody please review it, dammit! :#
1. X marks the spot

Saw

Saw.

Impervious Quill. That is my name. Most of my life I've been working at a hospital…grieving inside when I've had to tell someone that they were dying. It's very painful. John was one of the patients I had to witness being told; he had cancer. An inoperable frontal lobe tumor in his brain. I'm sure he was well more grieved than I was…

"Dr. Quill; they need you in room 304 immediately!" Nurse Remington yelled as he carted another patient down the halls of the hospital, his voice fading quickly.

I snapped out of my trance and quickly grabbed my stethoscope and other well-needed supplies. Quickly I ran over to the room, passing by something that looked…different. It was a crest or symbol of some sort being given to a visitor after yet another patient's monitor flatlined. I caught my breath a moment, gazing at the blonde female and then continued to where I was obviously needed.

"He needs an oxygen tube immediately, somebody cut off the circulation on his right arm!" Remington shouted to another nurse as I set my tools down and got to work.

"What's his heart rate? How did he get the blade lodged into his arm?" I questioned him, looking at the victim that I estimated to be around thirty years old.

Remington looked down at him, a very sharp kitchen knife wedged in the patient's lower right forearm. "We're not sure how he got it in there. He probably got stabbed. His heart rate's ninety over sixty."

"That's bad. Has he lost a lot of blood? If that being the cause than that should be normal for the situation." I began to feel his pulse on his opposite wrist to check. It was 120.

"You know, you could always ask the patient himself." Deputy Doofus-as I call her-said in her tactical manner.

"He's in pain. Too much, obviously. Now do you really think that would be fairly simple? Give him an iv. Get his heart rate and pulse to normal. After his adrenaline and rage is gone he should be able to answer questions." I told her with a dirty look.

She flicked her chestnut hair back, annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Of course I knew that."

I didn't even bother with a comeback. Stupid noob.

"G-g-get, g-get away from me!" The patient's eyes were filled with hatred as he tried to rip off the ivs and slug some of his attendants.

Nurse Remington and Nurse Flloyd held him down as I gave him some more pain killers. He began to relax. After a little while the attendants let go of him and Deputy Doofus left with a huff to attend somewhere else.

"Whoa, how did you attend to him so fast; Quill?" Remington looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, um…practice I suppose, Mr. Remington." I blushed a little, realising how quick I had been to settle the patient.

"Call me Embry." He smiled and then turned to the patient again. "What's your name? Do you know where you are?"

"Michael Thompson. I would guess that I'm in a hospital…" He gazed at the missing blade in his arm, the bandages and ivs replacing it.

"Good. You're conscious. Do you know how you were injured at all Mr. Thompson?" Embry asked him.

He paused a moment, moving his long black hair off his face with his left hand. "I'm not sure. I was walking down an alley and then sort of…blacked out I guess. Someone probably missed the vital areas with that knife."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I don't remember forearms being too vital to the body." Flloyd laughed and tapped his pen to his clipboard as he scrawled notes down.

"Hmmm…well, I have to go, alright guys? I'll be back soon. It's my lunchbreak, so I deserve it." I nodded to the two men I had just become acquaintances with.

"Alright, Quill. See ya." Embry flashed another smile my way.

I smiled back and returned to the hall that I had seen the unusual object. Turning the corner cautiously I looked into the room. There was…nothing. The beds were bare and clean with new sheets. I sighed and turned around to actually take my lunchbreak, then gasped when I saw the blonde who received the crest.

"Oh, ummm…is there something you need here, Ms.?" I asked her.

She shook and frowned. "Yeah…I think I forgot something in here."

I watched her lift the sheets up on the bed, checking for something she must have missed. A shiny gold object fell into her hands, the symbolic crest I saw from earlier. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" I asked her.

"It's my mother's memoir. The only thing she left before she had…passed away a little while ago." She looked as if she were about to cry, but then ran past me filled with emotion and to the elevator. As she passed by me I noticed a message on the memoir:

_X marks the spot._

What could that mean?


	2. First Kiss

Saw

Saw.

The lights began to shut off, the hospital section I was working in was being closed down for the night. Of course the rest was still ready for any patients if the need was due. I sighed one of my familiar gushes of air as I let my reddish brown mess down from my ponytail. I shook my head as I rubbed my temples from the long day's migraine.

"Hey, are you alright?" A familiar voice inquiried from somewhere nearby.

"I'm fine." I looked up to see a somewhat nervous Embry. His beautiful brown eyes were filled with much concern for me. Embry must have changed from his scrubs recently, for he looked a lot more like a common twenty-something year old than before.

Just simple blue ripped jeans and a black tee shirt, plus some scruffy old gray converse shoes. I was still in my purple scrubs myself, and of course unintentionally reminiscing over the work I had just completed. Everything was so stressful nowadays.

He scratched at the back of his head, somewhat long tousled orange hair thrown about in his effort. "Well, you really seem that your job has gone to the pits. You're so stressed nowadays…"

I gave him a look and began placing my belongings in a bag to go home. My keys to my rusty chevy jingled as I tossed them in there as well. Groaning as I cracked my back I made another response to him: "Hmmm….really? It's not like working in this godforsaken hospital for the rest of my days seems like the only outlet I have for anything really, so I'm just as happy as can be."

"You're a liar." Embry gave a blank expression.

"So what if I am; _Mr. Remington?_ Why do you care anyway, you're just a nurse somewhat concerned about some stressed-out-almost-thirty-year-old doctor chick." I gazed lazily at him.

He seemed a bit hurt. "Well, generally the staff and _friends_ should care about one another, it's common knowledge that those around you would actually worry about you. Don't be so hard-headed and cold to those who might be able to help if you have any problems."

I let out another long sigh. "I suppose you're right. I've just been really paranoid lately, you know? My parents are out on some cruise and my other 'friends' never listen to me, so I have nobody to vent to or anything about my pent-up stress and all. I'm sorry for being so crude to everyone else and especially you, Embry."

He smiled with little effort towards me. "Glad to eccept that apology."

I smiled back to him and stared at him a moment. Then I moved a little bit closer and was about to tell him something again, but was interrupted by his arms wrapping around me tightly. I was shocked at the actual gravity of being embraced by _anyone_ at that time, but managed to hug him back weakly.

"Ummm…thank you." I said to him, looking up as best I could into his eyes.

"No problem. I think you weren't the only one that really needed the feeling of someone else there beside you…"

My heart began to beat faster than ever before. At first I thought I had been shot or something, I never felt actual emotion towards a man since I was younger. But then I soon realised that I actually had feelings towards…Embry.

"What's wrong?" He seemed worried again, referring to the warm tears starting to fall from my emerald eyes.

"Nothing…it's just that I'm not very used to being held or anything. You're the first person I've felt comfortable around with in a very long time…the funny thing is; I've just met you."

"It's alright."

I bit my lower lip and shivered a little. "Can we please sit down at the bench over there, if you wouldn't mind?"

Embry flashed another smile, without showing his teeth though. "Sure."

He then let one arm away from me as I held onto his waist tightly, and we walked slowly to sit on a bench with cushions on it. As we sat down he put both arms around me once more. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me right now." I whispered.

Embry rested his head on mine. I could feel his soft and steady breathing as his heart began to match the same quickened rate mine rested at. I almost laughed at this fact. His smell was so indescribable, and so wonderful. "Do you mind if…I were to…ummm…" He stopped and blushed.

I embraced him tighter and looked up at him. Our faces were mere inches apart. "Do I mind if you what?"

"Nevermind."

"No, it's fine. What were you going to ask me?" I grinned at him and felt my face go pink as well.

Embry looked straight into my eyes, and hesitated slightly. "Ummm…fine then. Do you mind if I were to…kiss you?"

I almost too happily answered him. "Oh, sure! I don't mind."

"Alright." He hesitated again, and we both seemed to close our eyes at the same time. After a moment I felt his warm lips against mine. I loved the feeling of being kissed so much…especially since I've never known what it was like before.

"Wow, umm…this is interesting." I giggled a little as we continued the moment.

To my dispair after awhile he pulled away and hugged me again. I wanted that feeling of the kiss again so badly. He granted some of that wish by pressing his lips to my forehead a moment and smiling at me again.

"Have you ever done that before?" Embry wondered.

"No. Have you?"

"Naw, I'm new to this and everything also."

I snuggled up to him and laughed again. He held me closer and to my surprise sniffed my hair. "You use Garnier?" Embry asked me.

Shaking my head yes I could sense him smiling once more. After awhile I began to "fade". I was so tired from the long day, so I began to fall asleep. This wasn't too bad of a thing, I thought. Being in his arms, happily breathing in his scent each waking moment.

But oh boy, was I wrong.


	3. Let the games begin

Saw

Saw.

I groggily opened my eyes. Slowly. I blinked a few times because my vision was extremely blurry and I couldn't see anything. When my vision cleared…I realised I wasn't in the hospital anymore. And something was missing. Embry was gone.

Blinking a few more times I turned my head to see grimy concrete walls and a hard floor soaked with something red. I looked around with my head some more, and noticed my head was somewhat restricted from movement. I jumped when a loud fuzzy noise omitted from my right.

"_Hello, Quill. You don't know me; but I know you. I'd like to play a little game. All your life you've told patients that they were dying. But you did it quite grieved. Because of your job and not having anyone there for you you've seriously considered…ending your life._

_The device on your head will close in three hours if you do not find your way out of this…living hell. This is your first stage. Use your resources wisely if you truly want to stay alive. You still may consider your suicidal thoughts through this even yet… _

_So I'm giving you the choice to end your life right now. You can either end it peacefully by doing nothing or you can try to escape unscathed. But be careful, your new boyfriend might need some help too. _

"_Let the games begin."_

My eyes widened as a tv screen with a puppet on it blacked out after the message. I let out a yelp as I tried to move my arms, but was restrained again by shackles tied to the wall. The shackles weren't too strong, so I broke from them easily. My head was still in some contraption. I looked in front of me and noticed a large dusty mirror.

"Mmmmrphh?!" I tried to scream, but a large metal trap was set on my head preventing it. My hands grabbed at my hair, fiddling with it. Feeling around for some way to release it.

It was useless. So I looked around. I was surrounded by four walls. Nothing more. Breathing heaviliy I inched towards one wall. I felt the cold concrete, pounding on it for a passage I expected to appear.

Nothing happened.

Shaking I crawled over to the tv. I searched it top to bottom. As I looked underneath the wood of the bottom I saw something taped to it. I snatched it and ripped off a wrapper that was securing it. A tape recorder was inside. Something told me that this was so very familiar…everything happening now. But that was just simple déjà vu.

I pressed the button on the side of the item. The same deep and frightening voice crackled over sounds of what I expected to be industrial machines.

_Hello again, Quill. If you are listening to this I suspect you are very observant. Contradicting my suspicions you must want to still grasp onto that little bit of life you have left. _

_Since you are in my world now you must play by my rules. To escape from this place alive, you must learn to let go. Don't expect to have everything handed to you. This game is truly a test of your life. By the time this tape is done playing I'm sure a door will open._

_When it does you will find a key. You will also find a note. Don't disobey the instructions, or you may find yourself in a bloody mess._

The voice began to laugh sadistically.

_Remember: X marks the spot._


End file.
